Garotos
by Evy Noronha
Summary: Rony se pega pensando novamente em sua melhor amiga Hermione e vê como o poder feminino é exercido sobre ele, um mero garoto.


**Garotos - Leoni**

_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões_

Rony estava no meio da aula de Transfiguração e se pegou pensando em certos olhos castanhos que o estavam deixando louco.  
Os olhos daquela morena chamada Hermione Granger tinham suas tentações, na verdade, tinham milhares de tentações. Como uma garota, como ela, conseguiu se transformar em mulher tão rápido e ele não tinha percebido? Como? Ela não tinha se transformado só fisicamente, mas também estava bem mais madura que ele e o Harry, é bem verdade que ela sempre foi a menininha CDF que sempre tinha a razão dos livros, e essa razão só a coragem e as estratégias de Rony conseguiam batê-la de vez em quando, quando a persuadiam para entrar em confusões.  
A sabedoria dela era cheia de truques femininos, porque sempre o deixavam louco, mesmo sendo um piscar de olhos, ou um gritinho histérico dela brigando com ele.

_Se espalham pelos_

_Pêlos, boca e cabelos_

_Peitos e poses e apelos_

Aquele grito histérico que ela dava quando queria ficar sozinha pra estudar, ou quando queria se defender das bobagens que falava pra ela, e que eram muitas por sinal.

Por isso viviam brigando, por não saber se comportar diante daqueles olhos, daquele corpo, daquelas pernas bem feitas, e dos seus cabelos, que antes pareciam uma "vassoura eletrizada" como dizia ele ao Harry, e agora lisinhos e sedosos, as poses que ela fazia, sempre a deixavam muito mais linda do que ela já era.

_Me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres_

_Como você me levam_

_Sempre onde querem_

Aquele jeitinho dela, todo mandão, chato, e metida a sabe-tudo, sempre o deixavam no chão, sempre o agarravam pelas pernas compridas dele e o derrubavam aonde queriam. Só ela conseguia mexer com ele daquele jeito, só ela.

_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem NÃO_

_Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_São só GAROTOS_

ELE nunca resistia aos mistérios dela, ELE nunca conseguia dizer um NÃO a ela, e quando dizia, sempre era grosso, e uma mala, ELE sempre tão esperto no xadrez, perto da Hermione, que já era uma mulher, era apenas um garotinho mimado e ciumento, por ter medo de nunca poder conseguir o que ele mais queria: ELA.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo_

A aula de Transfiguração acabou e ele ainda embevecido pelo belo sorriso da Mione, que estava muito feliz por ter conseguido uma nota máxima a mais das que ela já tinha, e por isso esbanjava sorrisos para todos os lados, e só ele era atingido fatalmente por eles, afinal, já estavam mastigando seu corpo e juízo, e, mesmo assim, tinha que continuar o seu caminho e em vez de ir para o Salão Principal, seguiu Mione até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_E eu já não me importo comigo_

Ela estava torturando-o daquele jeito, com aquele sorriso, digo torturando-o, porque ele já estava com os sentidos sendo devorados por aquele sorriso tão meigo e doce, mas ele não estava nem aí, antes ser devorado pelo sorriso da Mione, só que pelas poções do sebosão do Snape.

Ele já não estava mais aguentando aquilo.

- Hermione...

Era agora ou nunca mais. Já estavam no 6º ano e além dela nunca ter dado um sinalzinho que fosse, ele já tinha que criar vergonha na cara e deixar o orgulho de lado.

_Então são mãos, braços_

_Beijos e abraços_

- Fala Rony.

"Ai Meu Deus, ele já ta aqui, o quê que eu faço?"

- Peraí Rony, tem um galhinho no seu cabelo, o Harry pelo jeito ainda não aprendeu a transfigurar gente em árvores.

Ela foi chegando mais perto de Rony (além dela também estar morrendo de vergonha, já que o Rony não se tocava que ela estava matando ele!) "Rony seu anta, será que não está estampado na minha testa que EU TE AMO?" pensa Hermione que ainda não tinha tirado o galho do cabelo de Rony.

- Beija, beija, beija, beija... – era isso que Harry e Gina ficaram sussurrando na torcida para acontecer, já que estavam vendo os dois se aproximarem demais.

- Mione, me desculpe, mas...

- Descul...

No meio do Salão Comunal da Grifinória acontecia o beijo mais apaixonado de Hogwarts, além de Hermione ficar meio travada, pois foi pega de surpresa, mas depois ela relaxou e aproveitou o momento, já que ela também amava Rony. Depois que ele terminou o beijo, ficou pensando já no tabefe que Hermione ia lascar na cara dele, mas, ele ficou bem mais surpreso com a atitude dela puxando-o para o dormitório feminino, enquanto todos que haviam presenciado a cena começavam a fazer aqueles "huuuuummmmmm" que a gente já conhece (N/A: e que eu odeio), e passando a tarde mais prazerosa que os dois já tiveram (N/A: se é que vocês me entenderam...)

_Pele, barriga e seus laços_

_São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço_

_Aqui de palhaço seguindo os seus passos_

Até agora ele ficava se perguntando o por quê que ele não tinha feito isso antes e estava correndo atrás da Hermione para ver todos os seus passos e não "senti-los".

_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem NÃO_

_Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_São só GAROTOS_

_**N/A: **__Só pra vocês verem que além de eu ser R/H 4EVER AND EVER, ainda sou feminista, porque só nós mulheres conseguimos enlouquecer os homens! He-hê-hê! Homens… é brincadeira, nao se ofendam!!! POR FAVOR: REVIEWS para eu saber como ficou essa SongFic! xD Beijinhos da Evy Noronha! =*_

* * *


End file.
